1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of sealing a display area of a flat panel display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as an organic light emitting display device, may be made very thin and flexible due to its operational features. For this reason, there has been plenty of ongoing research into the device.
However, a light-emitting unit of the organic light emitting display device is deteriorated by the permeation of water into the area. Therefore, the organic light-emitting device needs an encapsulating structure sealing and protecting the light-emitting unit from the permeation of external water.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.